ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Martell Chinook (2019)
|manufacturer = }}The 2019 Martell Chinook is an American hypercar and it can be bought for $4,400,000. It's based off on the 2019 Hennessey Venom F5. Description The Martell Chinook default color is yellow. It was the fastest car in the game before Koenigsegg Jesko was added. Its max speed is currently 293 MPH (472 KM/H) however, this could change once the Venom F5 does a top speed run. It has the second fastest acceleration time in the game with the Porsche 918 Spyder beating it by 0.1 seconds, this could also change as Hennessey stated that the F5 is slated for a 2.0 second 0-60. History * The Hennessey Venom F5 is an upcoming American high-performance sports car manufactured by the newly found vehicle-manufacturing company Hennessey Special Vehicles which was established in 2017. The Venom F5 will be the first vehicle to be developed and manufactured in-house by the company including the chassis, body work, engine and exhaust system developed by the company along with other bespoke components. * The Hennessey Venom F5 was unveiled at the SEMA Show in Las Vegas, Nevada, on November 1, 2017, with high expectations of its intended world-beating speed record. With the Venom F5, Hennessey intends to set a new benchmark in the world of high-performance cars. * Initial reports had the Venom F5 powered by a completely bespoke and proprietary 7.4 L twin-turbocharged V8 engine, later it was revealed that while being still in development, the engine is to have an even larger capacity of 8.0 liters but the final displacement of the engine was revealed to be 7.6 liters. The engine was estimated to produce 1,600 hp, but Hennessey has claimed the engine tested at over 2,000 hp. The chassis and body will be made almost entirely of carbon fiber. Active aerodynamics are now paired with the body, a first for Hennessey. The weight reportedly stands at 2,950 lb (1,338 kg) with fluids, setting the power-to-weight ratio at 1,196 hp per ton. Known bugs * It's currently experiencing stats bug, the venom will take more than a minute just to gain a mile, while the Koenigsegg One:1 only takes up to 9 seconds. * The F5’s extreme top speed allows it to partly warp though walls if hit fast enough and at the right angle. * Because of the F5‘s low suspension, it will get stuck on curbs. Trivia * The price of the car in the United States will be US$1.6 million, and GB£1.2 million in Europe with the planned production of only 24 units. The owners of the car will be hand-picked, in line of "first come, first serve" basis. * It was the best car for money per hour due to its top speed and high cashback before The Bugatti La Voiture Noire appeared. * It's the most expensive American Vehicle in UDU. * The Venom F5 is the successor to the Venom GT, which set an unofficial top speed record of 270 MPH back in 2014. The Venom GT was based off a Lotus Elise. * Hennessey has revealed the major goal is to reach 311 MPH, or around 500 km/h, in this car. * Side note: The Venom F5 would be Hennessey's first unique model. The F5 should, in theory, reach a top speed of 300+ mph, however, no running models have been built and tested as of yet. Also Hennessey specialized in tuning and modify cars. Gallery VenomF5Back.png|Rear end of Venom F5 Hennessey-venom-f5-style-1535360927.jpg|Hennessey Venom F5 at the Geneva Motor Show Venom F5.png HENNESSEY.png My Hennessey Venom F5.png VenomF5Color.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:American Vehicles Category:Hennessey